


Soul Bond

by Maggiluisa



Series: Soul bond [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bilbo fades rapidity but cuts his mark to stop it, Cant feel the sun, Deny, Emotionally Repressed, Healing, Love/Hate, M/M, Ones, Rejection, Seed died, Self-Harm, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Thorin is a jerk, Unrequited Love, one - Freeform, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo are soul bonded but will Thorin accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Bond

He was lost he was sure of it. ‘Now I've gone and done it. If he thought me weak and useless. Now he has to find the worthless hobbit.’ Bilbo thought. He heard noise, hoping it was Fili and Kili. He came closer as he heard a voice. “Mahal has made a mistake! How can the useless halfling be my other half. He is mocking me and punishing me in the worst way. Wasn't it enough i lost my family and home. Must he saddled me with a pathetic beardless pointy ear hobbit.” Thorin yelled. “Thorin please, Mahal doesn't make mistakes. He's your perfect match.” said Balin. 

Bilbo was filled with so much pain and rejection. He ran away. The pain in his chest expanded. He grabbed the dagger he carried and started to cut the soul mark on his skin. He knew that would be the only way to survive the pain of rejection. He already felt his body drifting. His body was dying rapidly. The pain lessen as he finished destroying his soul mark. The pain in his heart gone. He only felt pain in his arm. He wrapped the injury with his handkerchief. Walking he found the company sitting by the fire and went to his bed roll. He felt someone staring at him. Turning he saw Thorin looking at him with some emotions he couldn't recognize. He just turned away from him and layed on his bed roll. Sleep took him and he slept peacefully.

The next morning Thorin continued to look at him. Thorin had felt a ripping sensation in his heart as if the halfling died. But the hobbit was alive and walking around. The halfling no longer looked at him or sought his attention. Everyone went about their day helping each other. Bilbo ignored Thorin the rest of the day, weeks and months. Bilbo no longer felt the pain and grief of rejection. He didn't laugh or speak with the others. He no longer felt the need to interact with the other or seek their friendship. He no longer felt pain and happiness. Emotions seemed to cloud his judgment. He did what was needed of him and continued to survive.

θθθθθθθθθθθ

They had finally made it out of the mountain. He heard the dwarrows arguing about him. Thorin started saying how he was a coward and abandoned them. He just came up to them giving Thorin a blank look and moved away from him. “Are we not going to continue before the goblins come after us.” he said as he kept walking. Fili and Kili walked up to him trying to get him to talk. He just ignored them and everyone else. They continued to walk than they began to run as wargs were on there trail. They climbed the tree and held on on.

θθθθθθθθθθθ

He ran as the Dwarf King was going to be killed. Bilbo wasn't sure but if the king died he would die. Even if he did cut the soul mark. He ran and killed the orc and warg that were going to kill Thorin. Azog stared at him as he came near. “I would let you kill him but unfortunately that would mean my death as well. So i can't let you have him.” he said. He throw his dagger at Azog’s eye and launched at him. Thrusting his sword into his chest. Azog was surprised that such a small creature could defeat him. Bilbo killed the white warg and jumped to check Thorin.

θθθθθθθθθθθθθ

They landed on a mountain thanks to the eagles. He moved to stand by Thorin. He was lucky enough to have his pack and began checking Thorin's wounds. Gandalf came and said a spell to wake Thorin. Bilbo had done all he could to bandage and heal him. He moved away as Thorin woke. He asked for him. Bilbo turned towards him with no emotions.Thorin began insulting him. ‘Those words would have killed me before. Now i feel nothing.’ he thinks. He lets Thorin continue on and on. 

Thorin come toward him. He lifts his sword. “Do not touch me or i will finish what Azog started.” he said. Everyone looks at him in shock. Thorin's face showed pain and grief. “Bilbo, I'm sorry for how I've treated you. You are my other half. My one.” said Thorin. “Am I. I don't believe that i am. Now we should leave before we are attacked again.” he said. “Are you rejecting the bond?” asked Thorin. “No more than you did. If it gives you pain. I suggest to cut off your soul mark. That's how i survived your rejection. See.” he said. He rolled his sleeves and showed them where his soul mark was. Everyone looked sick and disgusted that he would do such a thing. “What! I did what i had to, to survive. I would have died. He was not worth letting myself die.” he said as he walked away.

θθθθθθθθθθθθθ

Everyone gave him space and didn't speak to him. They had reached the skin changers home. He laid in the garden and tried to enjoy the feeling of grass on his skin. He couldn't, seems he didn't feel pain and also couldn't enjoy everything else. ‘'Is it worth it. I want to feel the joy of grass on my skin. Would the pain be worth it.’ he thought of that as the sun began to set. He got up and went inside to find Thorin. Seems he was in pain from the rejection. Bilbo didn't care about Thorins pain but that of his. He could use Thorin to regain something for himself.

He walked up to Thorin. “Your Majesty, i wish to speak to you in private.” he asked. Dwalin came up to him. “Why so you can finish what that filth started.” Dwalin growled. Bilbo raised his eyebrow. “I believe his Majesty owes me his life. This is not your concern. It is between MY soul bond and I.” he said. Thorin looked at him with hope. Thorin tried to stand but almost stumbled. Bilbo grabbed onto him and they went to the bedroom. Bilbo placed Thorin on the bed and climbed on top of him. He looked into his eyes and brought his face closer to his and kissed him. 

Thorin felt his strength return to him. The bond growing stronger each second. Bilbo started removing his clothes. Thorin lifted Bilbo from his lap and placed him on the bed. He began to remove his coat and his clothes. He climbed on the bed and started kissing Bilbo's stomach working his way to his neck. “Bilbo I.” said Thorin. Bilbo didn't let him continue and kisses him. Thorin reached between Bilbo legs and placed a finger by Bilbo's entrance. Bilbo pulled away. “I’m not ready for that.” he said. “Of course. I'm sorry Bilbo. Do you wish to stop?” said Thorin. “No, come here.” he said as he pulled Thorin on top of him and began thrusting their members together.

Bilbo and Thorin laid next to each other as there breath slowed down. Bilbo felt happiness and joy spread through him. He didn't want to consummate the bond. If he did he knew Thorin would do or say something stupid and cause his death. He just wanted a bit of him to be able to enjoy life around him. Thorin was over joyed that Bilbo has accepted the bond. He believe with time Bilbo will complete the bond by consummation. He reaches to pull Bilbo next to him as he drifted to sleep. Bilbo let Thorin hold him as his eyes began to shut. ‘I'll have all day tomorrow to enjoy the garden.’ Bilbo thought. 

Bilbo woke up before Thorin and ventured out to the kitchen he grabbed all the food he could carry and went outside. He ate as he lay in the grass. Enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin and grass on his fingers. He heard someone stomping towards him. Disturbing his peace. With a frown he look up to see who it was. Thorin stood above him. His face looked worried and sad. Bilbo patted the grass next to him and waited for Thorin to sit. “Lay down.” he said. He opened his eyes to see if Thorin obeyed. When he saw that he did. Bilbo laid his head on Thorin's chest and closed his eyes. 

He could feel the connection to the growing things grow. The feeling of grass and sun became stronger. ‘All i have to do is stay close to him and I'll feel the power of healing grow. Interesting I never thought that could happen with a dwarf as a soul bond.’ Bilbo thought. He felt Thorin put his fingers thru his hair. Humming he pulled away and climbed on top of him. He pull at Thorin's braids and had him sit. He curled around Thorin's lap and drifted to sleep. Thorin moved his fingers in Bilbo's hair and braided a bead claiming him as his soul bond. Thorin noticed his wounds healed faster with each moment he spent with Bilbo. Bilbo's scar lessened and the soul bond mark reappeared. 

θθθθθθθθθ

Bilbo was angry that he had to stay with Thorin every minute of the day. ‘Can't he just leave me alone for 5 minutes. He's like a child that needs reassuring.’ Bilbo thought. They were finally in lake town. His time spent away from Thorin as he lay in the dungeons wasn't enough. Now he was feeling sick, he knew more time with Thorin would heal him faster but he couldn't stand his whining. He let Thorin carry him most of the way. He fell unconscious as they arrived. He woke up with something warm wrapped around him. He moves around trying to get away from the heat.

“Could you please get off of me. I can't breath.” he said. “I'm sorry Bilbo. You've been sick and i needed to warm you up fast.” said Thorin. “You're not going to force yourself on me again. Are you?” He said. “I'm truly sorry Bilbo. I hadn't seen or felt you for so long while we were captured. I needed to feel your body against mine.” Said Thorin. “How can I trust you if you don't listen to me. You don't do as i ask. I give you advice and you don't listen. All I ask of you is to submit to me.” He said. “I am a King. A King does not submit to anyone.” Said Thorin. Bilbo gets up and walks away from Thorin. “That's all I've ever asked of you to submit to me for the pain I had to cause myself. I understand Your Majesty I will no longer bother you.” Bilbo said as he left the room.

Thorin ran after Bilbo but could not find him. Bilbo had put the ring on and went to the closet to get some rest. When everyone was outside the house he went to his room to sleep on the bed. He was woken up by someone shouting. “Get out! I'm trying to sleep.” He tells them. Kili runs to tell Thorin that he found Bilbo sleeping in his room. Thorin marches into his room and finds his hobbit sleeping peacefully. He was sick with worry for his hobbit was gone and no one had seen him. He sat in the chair by the bed and waited for Bilbo to wake.

°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°

Bilbo held Thorin down on the gold. “Have you submit to me completely. I've been feeling neglected. It seems that the gold has taken your attention from me.” He said as he bit Thorin's neck. “I have submitted my treasure.” said Thorin. “No you haven't. You still seek the Arkenstone and ignore me. Your attention should only be on me. Give me pleasure and provide me with food. With this little war you have you will destroy everything. Kill me by getting yourself killed. You will give the men the gold promised and buy us food to survive the winter.” He said. He was pushed off and fell on the gold. “No! I will not give them my gold!” Yelled Thorin as he walked away from Bilbo.

They all stood looking at the army gathered in front of them. Thranduil and Bard showed Thorin the Arkenstone as the payment they received. He looked at Bilbo ‘how could he give his enemies the heart of the mountain.’ “You betray me! You are my One.” Thorin yelled. “You chose the Arkenstone and the gold over me. You chose death for us. I have given us peace. I will not have you kill us all.” Said Bilbo. “Leave I don't even want to see you again or I'll kill you myself.” He said. “There is no need. This is why I never allowed us to consummate the bond. I knew you would choose to kill me with your stupidity. I'll make this easier for everyone. You chose a rock and a pile of shiny gold over our bond.” Said Bilbo. He ran and throw himself off the ledge.


End file.
